Down the Rabbit Hole
by u.r.in.trouble
Summary: An alternate way to feed...


Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
>Pairing: Clark &amp; Bruce<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Warnings: This story contains same sex acts, it also contains Anal, BDSM, Bond, Ds, DP, M/M, Oral, Tent, Tort, VS so if this offends you, please do not read.  
>Spoilers: No spoilers<br>Short summary: An alternate way to feed...

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Down the Rabbit Hole

The cold metal cut into his back and the chains that held him down now tainted by the blood he had spilled. The box on the table radiated, imposing a greenish hue to envelope his skin. The small chunk of meteorite infected his body, causing his veins to glow prominently against his feverish skin.

Hours upon hours, he had been probed and scrutinized. His captor placed tools and strange instruments in various places of his worn body, stripping away his innocence.

His throat hoarse from screaming, his face stained from his tears. Trying desperately to move within the shackles that bound him but the rusty metal just cut deeper into his exposed flesh. His eyes barely able to focus, he finally noticed the strange tubes that protruded from his body. Long plastic like tubing was wrapped his torso, crawling up his chest and shoulders. Setting at his neck, the sharp ends sunk into the tender skin, just under his jaw line. The pointy ends bit into his jugular like teeth. The tubes sucked the crimson and the sensation felt almost sensual. It drew from him, moving as he breathed. The suction cup around the needle covered him forcing the impression of warm lips that tongued him as it extracted its meal.

The other end of the tube wrapped around his hips, crisscrossing around his thighs and legs. Each of the tubes on his lower regions broke off and inserted small needles into his skin, drawing his blood. As they extracted they left tiny nibbles behind. The sharp points continued to probe deeper, with each insertion.

One tube connected from his stomach crossing down over his hips and wrapped itself around his cock. The point of the needle inserted into his pisshole drawing out blood and semen as forced him upwards by caressing his dick.

Digging his nails into his palm, he cursed his body's reaction. His back arching and shuddering within his restraints, a deep moan left his body as he felt the tube begin to probe beneath him. The puckered hole had yet to be breached, but he could feel it begin to slide into him. With a sudden thrust it shoved through the barrier extracting a feral scream to rip from his chest. The thick tubing moved, pushing deeper with each thrust. The soft filmy texture of the instrument inside his ass moved almost human like. It probed and plunged hitting his prostate with each shove.

Clark's writhed at the multitude of sensations that were flooding his body. Involuntarily his hips began to thrust against the machine, forcing it deeper into his body. As it hit his prostate, a hiss left his lips. Against his will he began to move quicker, impaling the instrument deeper, trying to force the tip to bring him to release. The suction at Clark's neck increased, drawing his blood quicker as his pulse began to amplify. His heart thudded against his chest, and felt as though it was being ripped from it.

His cock, turned purple, as semen began to leak from his hole, the needle not able to keep up with the demand. The tiny needles that littered his skin began to feel like fingers and teeth caressing and exploring every inch of his body.

Suddenly he could hear it; above the pounding in his own ears he could hear the heavy breathing and the catch in the throat as he came. Focusing his eyes on the wall in front of him, Clark watched the man stroke himself. Watched as he came in his hands and lick the wetness from his fingers.

"Fuck..."

Taking his lip between his teeth, Clark rode the machine, his back slamming into the metal slab. Locking eyes he brought his tongue out of his mouth and licked his bottom lip, slowing sucking it into his mouth.

A wicked smile engulfed his lips as the man dropped to his knees. He watched as he put the tip of the tubing into his mouth and sucked drawing the rich crimson liquid.

Clark could feel it, the warmth rush downwards, and flood his insides. His climax was nearing, his body aching for release. His moans got louder, his nails digging into the metal that caged him. His body bucked, thrashed at the pleasure that tore through his body, "!"

The man drank heavily as he watched Clark finally explode. A shower of cum rained down covering Clark's stomach. His chest heaved, as his body involuntarily continued to thrust against his bindings. He could almost taste the blood as he focused on the man behind the wall.

Slowly coming down from his high, disgust flooded his conscience wiping out any of the pleasure he had just experienced. It was too much, tonight had been the final breaking point.

"This is what you wanted right?" Clark screamed. "Have me vulnerable, weak... Completely at your mercy!" The room continued to stay silent; the only noise was the humming of the machine as it continued to drain Clark.

"I would have given it to you, freely. I have told you, asked you... Fuck, I have begged you to drink from me... From ME!"

His anger escalated at the lack of response.

"Why do we always have to play these games? I HATE THESE FUCKING GAMES!"

The door suddenly slammed open and in moments the man was at his side. Holding the kryptonite up to his face, he pressed it against Clark's skin. A scream ripped from his chest at the contact, his blue eyes widening and the fear that radiated off of him was blinding.

Tossing the kryptonite across the room, the man quickly climbed on top of Clark straddling him. Grinding his cock against Clark's, he ran his hand down his chest and whispered, "You want me to drink, I'll drink..."

Strong fingers immediately wrapped around the firm column of his neck. Pressing cold, wet lips against the skin at the juncture just above his collar bone, sharp fangs tore into his skin. The pain was sudden and a deeply erotic pleasure tore throughout Clark's body.

Blood surged from the twin puncture wounds just created. Increasing the pressure, Bruce sucked long and hard, filling his mouth with the deep, crimson liquid.

Oh Fuck!

As Bruce locked his mouth down over the vein he'd just opened on Clark's neck, his entire body arched. His bones cracked and bent at the sudden force. The hungry suction of his lips, the caress of his tongue made his cock, come alive. A fierce rock hard erection like he'd never experienced before.

Clark continued to pull at his restraints, as his body rocked against Bruce. Finding the strength he ripped one of his hands free and cupped the back of his head, holding Bruce in place. "I had... no idea. Don't stop, please don't stop..."

At his plea, Bruce sucked harder drawing more blood into his mouth. Running a hand down Clark's chest he searched for his cock. Wrapping his hand around the base he stroked his length forcefully. The needle in the head of Clark's cock still drew from him. The other tubes still drank from his flesh as well. As his arousal grew the more they drank.

Clark didn't know if he was going to come, or pass out. His emotions and body were on overdrive. The sensations that were flooding his body were sending him on overdrive.

Bruce's hands were everywhere teasing, cupping, fondling, and driving him wild. Never before had he lost this much blood, and as he moaned Bruce's sucking grew greedy. Forcing more of the rich crimson into his mouth, lapping him like a hungry kitten.

Bruce's claws dug into Clark's shoulders pulling him inwards. Naked skin against naked skin a shudder ran down both their bodies as Bruce's removed the tubing from Clark's hole.

Moving his fingers over the muscled plane of Clark's back he rested them at the base of his crack. His fingers itched to go inside, to feel the rim of thick muscles clamp tightly against his bare flesh. Removing his fangs, he licked the crimson from his lips and laid them against Clark's.

Forcing his mouth open their tongues battled, both men fighting for dominance. Their tongues moved sensually, and Clark could taste himself. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced.

He didn't even notice, Bruce unhooking his restraints until he whispered, "Turn... over!" Lifting himself off of Clark, he allowed the alien to move onto his stomach. Climbing off the table, he pulled at Clark's ankles forcing his body to lay half on half off, giving him perfect access to the sweet opening.

"Arms over your head," He grated. Even as Clark did this he could feel Bruce moving behind him, positioning himself. The urge to thrust backwards and impale himself was overwhelming. He could feel Bruce's erection slide against his ass, and aggressively probe at the puckered hole.

Bruce widened Clark's legs, running his hands up the impressive length and feeling Clark quiver below. To have the most powerful man in the world tremble at your touch was highly arousing.

Without notice, Bruce slammed into Clark. His thick length penetrating fully and forcing Clark to take him to the hilt at the first thrust. At the sudden entry Clark let out a primal scream, bucking onto Bruce, forcing him in, even deeper.

Shoving in and out, the power behind each drive had Clark shaking. Useless babble passed through his lips as he dug his fingers into the metal slab.

He could feel Bruce's lips skating over his back, as his tongue darted out liking a wet path up between his shoulder blades. Placing an open mouth kiss at the back of his neck, his teeth scraped his skin quickly before latching on and piercing deep.

Clark's body began to weaken, beg for release as more of his blood was taken. He could feel the warmth envelop his stomach and flood his insides. Pressing his ass fully against Bruce's groin he felt him explode within. A split second after Bruce came a shower of cum ran down Clark's stomach as he orgasmed.

They continued to gently thrust against each other as they came down. Bruce's licking slowed, as he gently tongued the two puncture wounds, lapping at the remaining blood. Both men still on the high, Bruce's stomach finally full and Clark fully spent from the extensive drain.

Laying together on the metal slab Bruce placed a kiss on wounds on Clark's neck. The marks now barely visible, a small smile flickered. "Thanks for dinner; I had a lot of fun."

"Anytime Bruce, anytime..."

The end

(With this story, my mind kept running in different directions. I tried to paint one picture, and it evolved into something completely different. I wanted to show, a dark and twisted world. Where it begins as some twisted experiment but is actually a game that assists the 'Black bat' with his feedings. At first Bruce is extremely uncomfortable with the intimate act of feeding directly from his lover, but would rather extract it by force, using the kryptonite as a way to pierce the impenetrable. But in the end, he opens up and takes the gift that Clark has so freely offered. Hopefully I was able to weave a story that got all my points across. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the twisted ride. Uintrouble/Disturbia)


End file.
